


Stealing Sirius

by willow_larkspur



Series: Fantasy February [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, As Applied to AU, Escaping an Arranged Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Sirius Black, Omega Verse, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Sirius wasn't going to accept the betrothal match his mother had planned for him. He was going to do what he could to change that fate.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Fantasy February [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Stealing Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. There’s also era typical sexism as it applies to omegaverse. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: This fic is written for Liza of Hufflepuff, who specifically mentioned her favorite ship would be perfect for this prompt.

(^^)  
 **Stealing Sirius**  
(^^)

When Sirius slipped out of the castle using the servants entrance. He was already dressed in simple clothes—well made but without the kind of ornamentation that would make them stand out among small folk. His black cloak is likewise simple but thick enough that he doesn’t worry about the lack of fur lining the inside. 

His only nods to his actual status are the copper symbols for omega fertility stitched into the collar of his shirt and the traditional Black engagement ring that he had been given when his mother had accepted the betrothal contract with Marquis Malfoy. He was supposed to be presenting it to the alpha that night at dinner.

Not that Sirius had any plans to actually bond with Abraxas Malfoy, no matter how beneficial his fleet of ships would be to the kingdom or any other deals that his mother had deemed worth her firstborn. If his mother thought that he would dutifully lay back and  _ do his duty _ without doing everything he could to break such a match, then she was going to be in for quite the shock. Maybe if both the kingdom and him were really lucky, she would drop dead from it.

The old buzzard probably wasn’t human enough to do that, but he could hope, right?

No one noted him as he wove through the bustling crowd of the market place. There were plenty of alphas among the crowd. Despite having set out with every intention of ruining himself, Sirius didn’t immediately see any that caught his fancy. More than one were big enough to be tempting or handsome enough. 

A very pretty female alpha with dark tan skin and hair the color of flames drew his attention in the same way that all things that glittered or sparkled did. Sirius started to slip through the crowd towards her. Then a tiny omega ran up to her and drew her into a passionate kiss. A claiming mark stood out silvery against the light tan of her skin. It was as telling as the barely noticeable swell of the omega’s lower abdomen.

Sirius sighed in disappointment as he turned away. He wasn’t opposed bedding a bonded pair, but his plan would be bringing a great deal of scandal as it was. He would not risk someone else’s unborn pup. Not when there would be other possible choices, including actually bonding an odorous alpha old enough to be his parent.

He bumped into the man hard enough that he nearly fell—and only didn’t because the man caught him. He found himself pressed tightly against the man’s chest. Instinctively scenting the air, Sirius realized that the man was an alpha despite the conflicting mix of scents he had. Not only did he smell like hot cocoa, but there was something else there that Sirius only registered as  _ untamed _ . 

Embarrassingly, the combination made Sirius’ mouth water as much as it made other parts of his body moisten.

The man was not handsome in the typical way that alphas were. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t have appeal. His hair was a shaggy mess atop his head, as if he normally kept it cropped short but had forgone maintaining it properly. His eyes were the same golden hue as aspen leaves in the fall. He had skin that was a light shade of tan which made the four silver scars raked across his face stand out vividly.

“You lost?” the man asked as he gently set Sirius back on his feet. “Do you need help?” 

The moment he was certain that Sirius wouldn’t be falling over, he removed his hands from his body. Sirius immediately missed the illusion of warmth that he would have sworn he felt even through the layers of his clothes. By the gods above and below, he had never been as instantly attracted to an alpha as he did to the one in front of him right then.

“I need your name,” Sirius flirted, “so that I know what to call out when I’m coming on your knot.”

“That’s, um,” the alpha stammered as he flushed, “very blunt of you. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“I don’t kiss my mother at all,” Sirius countered. He made his smile as salacious as possible as he pressed close to the alpha. His fingers clenched a handful of the man’s green shirt. “But there’s a few other things I don’t do with my mother that I would be more than happy to do with you, if you’re game.”

“I’m not game at all,” Remus commented. His golden eyes seemed to glow even in the bright sunlight. “I’m a predator, so you had best take care of you tease, little omega.”

“Teasing implies that I won’t follow through,” Sirius replied, leaning forward to trail his nose over the alpha’s chin and jaw. He felt breathless as he whispered the question in his ear. “What name will I be calling out, alpha?”

“Remus,” he growled as he yanked Sirius against him to grind a rapidly hardening erection against him. “What should I call you, little omega?”

“Anything you want,” Sirius gasped out. Remus growled again, a pleased rumble in his chest.

“I should call you  _ padfoot _ , because you’ll be the death of me.”

Oh, yes, this could work out nicely.

(^^) __

When Sirius slipped out from the nest of blankets they had made on Remus’ bed, he did so only because it would be worse for everyone if he wasn’t in the castle when the evening watch sounded. Once he had established that his betrothal was off, he intended to come back. Peasant or not, Sirius would accept no other mate than this alpha he had found by chance. His only real regret was that he hadn’t been in heat and therefore there was no chance of having fallen pregnant with Remus’ pups.

Oh, well, there was always next time.

He left the engagement ring on the little table beside the bed as both a gift and a reminder.

(^^)

The tension in the throne room was already thick when the guards dragged in a man with a black bag over his head. Walburga had been screaming at Sirius for coming back smelling of alpha spend when the contract with Malfoy promised that he was untouched. Of course, Abraxas had been there as well. The smirk on his pointy face didn’t bode well for Sirius.

“What is the meaning of this?” Walburga demanded. The guards—a couple of ones assigned to the market where Sirius had met Remus yesterday—bowed before yanking the bag off of the man’s head. Everything within Sirius froze at the scarred face that was revealed.

“We found this man with something that clearly wasn’t his,” one of the guards declared. He moved forward to show the engagement ring that Sirius had left for the alpha he had chosen. “It’s got the Black crest, Your Majesty. He had it on a chain around his neck and refused to tell how he had stolen it.”

“That’s because I didn’t  _ steal _ it,” Remus said with the tone of someone who had said the same thing multiple times. He pointed did not look at Sirius who could not stop looking at him. “I found it.”

“Right,” the guard agreed sarcastically. “You just found it and were on your way to return it.”

“You were going to return it?” Sirius asked, unable to stop himself. His voice was flat which could only be good, since it didn’t give away how his heart felt like it was being torn in two despite how little time it had been since he had met Remus. Finally, those gold eyes settled on Sirius.

“I was going to verify that it hadn’t been left behind by mistake.” His gaze burned as it swept over Sirius who was now attired in clothes more fitting to his royal rank. And just like that, Sirius wanted nothing more than to be back in a nest with the alpha. “As much as I would like to claim it as my own, if it was not freely given, I will not keep it. I  _ cannot _ .”

Sirius felt the line being drawn between them. There was still a chance to pretend ignorance. Walburga wasn’t likely to kill a thief so long as she didn’t realize who Remus was. The future was a lot less certain if Sirius followed his heart and assured his alpha that the feeling was mutual. He risked being disowned or worse, forced to watch as Remus was executed before he was turned over to Malfoy as punishment for his indiscretion.

Remus looked resigned and accepting of whatever fate had in store for him.

And Sirius had always been reckless to the level of foolishness.

The future could only be changed by those who dared to speak the truth.

“I gave him the ring,” Sirius declared. His voice rang with all the authority of the future King. He looked around the room, challenging anyone who looked like they were going to raise an objection. Malfoy looked especially furious. “I gave it freely because this is the alpha that I am choosing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 14); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Setting Sail; Knightly Era; Old Shoes (Y); Bucket Listing (Y); Short Jog  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 14 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): Etiquette (Task#9: Write about changing something.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Fantastic Beasts [90](Sirius Black); 365 Prompts [99](Remus/Sirius); Scavenger Hunt [47](Gift Fic for a Hufflepuff); Days of the Year [Feb 17](Gift Fic); National Weddings Month [06](Engagement Ring); Crystals & Gemstones [15](Rags to Riches); Slytherin Characters [07](Abraxas Malfoy); But Can You Spell It? [R](Romance); Stop! Hamper Time (Crackers)[Sesame & Sea Salt Thins](Remus/Sirius); You Get My Love (Love Languages)[14](Gift Fic); Would You Rather (16)[Wizard in the Muggle World];Fantasy February (27)[Not Stolen Scenario];  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Ship (Canines)[Su Mic 1](Omegaverse AU); Fire [Hard](History Repeating Itself); Chim [Karma]("Your Arms Feel Like Home" by 3 Doors Down; Copper); TWT (NB Sirius Black; Founders Era)[Task 4](Green); Hangman [06](n/a);  
> Representation(s): Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Suddenly Audrey; Second Verse (Nontraditional); Chorus (Some Beach)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: FR(Affirmation)  
> Word Count: 1532 words


End file.
